dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Little-Nancy/AlteDiskussion
Hier meine alte Diskussionthemen, habe sie hierher verbannt damit, die richtige Seite immer schön übersichtlich bleibt. Begrüßung WOW kaum dabei und schon so fleißig am Werk. Noch dazu ne Frau die sich für Dofus und das Wiki interessiert... Respekt. Willkommen im deutschen Dofus Wiki. Falls du fragen hast kannst du dich an mich wenden. Admin Ren108 17:16, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Kann ich nur zustimmen ;) Willkommen im Wiki. Benutzer:TetraTera 145.62.32.131 17:37, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Hi Little-Nancy, ich hab eine kleine Frage. Wie läuft euer Wiki so? Ich hoffe gut :) Also, was ich wollte, ich habe Wikia Gaming aufgezogen und bräuchte nun noch Leute, die Mitarbeiten. Ich wende mich an dich und an das Dofus-Wiki, da ihr eines der größten Gaming Wikis seit. Hättest du/ihr Interesse daran, ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu machen? Zum Beispiel könnt ihr Artikel über Dofus anlegen - denn da kenne ich mich gar nicht aus. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir antwortest, und wenn du Fragen hast, teil sie mir mit :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:21, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schuhmacher Hi Little-Nancy Könntest du mir einen Ggefallen tun und bei Schuhmacher/Rezepturen einen kleinen Blick rein werfen bitte?! Es ist mein erster Beitrag in einem wiki daher wäre es nett wen du mir sagen könntest ob meine Änderung ok ist oder wo sie verbesserungswürdig ist bevor man mich köpft *gg* lg Arluen 19:08, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen Beschaffung ; Fund dieses Gegenstandes bei : *Monster1 *Monster2 ; Herstellung durch einen Beruf (Lv. xx) aus : * x Gegenstand 1 * x Gegenstand 2 * x Gegenstand 3 ; Kauf bei : * NSC auf (x,y) für xx Kamas. * NSC auf (x,y) für xx Kamas. Benutzung ; NSC-Tausch mit : * NSC auf (x,y) für xx Gegenstand. ; Zum Anfertigen von : * Gegenstand 1 * Gegenstand 2 <--- wen die sachen nicht gegeben sind muss ich es trotzdem ausführen? also wen man den Stiefel nirgendwo tauschen, kaufen oder dropen kann??? einfach n/A darunter schreiben oder besser weglassen? und bei (lv.xx) sollte man nicht besser stufe schreiben das Wort wär verlinkt? und wie mach ich negative Effekte Rot? lg Arluen 21:17, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) danke dir! ja ich hab deine anweisungen gelesen "Ausrüstungsgegenstände sollten nach folgendem Muster Angelegt werden. Dabei sollen dann natürlich nur die Optionen aufgeführt werden, die auch zutreffen. Neue Seiten sollten schon komplett so angelegt werden" aber der letzte satz hat mich stutzig gemacht und ich wusste nun nicht wie du so komplett meinst =D schuhmacher/repzepturen sind komplett, ich mach's nun noch etwas blau dann ist es leichter zu erkennen ob ich irgendwo rechtschreibfehler mit eingebaut habe ;) lg Arluen 10:13, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) möp möp XD deine Sätze sind doch immer verständlich... danke das du immer so schön antwortest aber ich mach jetzt für den Moment trotzdem Schluss vielleicht bis später... wer weis :D wen du so per zufall mal bei einem NSC vorbei kommst könntest du mal nachsehen wie viel wert all deine Stiefel die du so trägst haben *liebguck* ich möchte nicht jeden stiefel herstellen/kaufen müssen um herauszufinden wieviel kama sie bringen *gg* lg Arluen 15:26, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) das englische wie auch das französische wiki ist diesbezüglich leider nicht ganz komplett template Further to your question on Cizagna's page, I fixed the template for you. --Lirielle 16:39, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) :(edit:) The problem was, 'category' is expected in dpl code, you can't translate it. --Lirielle 16:41, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kawwot-Dungeon Hallo, Ich habe einige Fragen zum Kawwot-Dungeon.Da die Wegbeschreibung und wo man die 3 Schlüssel bekommt nicht so klar sind,bitte ich dich ,den weg genauer zu beschreiben. :::Werde mich so bald ich Zeit habe, da mal näher mit beschäftigen. Aber gibt halt immer sehr viel zu tun. Ich bitte um Nachsicht.--Little-Nancy 14:29, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) url change Hi, I'm bothering you because you're sysops charge on this wiki. The reason of my contact, is to inform you that Wikia require us to change yet again our url for technical reasons (has to bug fix us all the time) you can find their announcement or discussion http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Forum:Changing_the_site_url here at the English wiki forum. It would be great if you or anyone at your wiki interested go and participate in the discussion, suggest url names that could be adjusted to your own language or suggest a name to be use with all the languages, because if there is no feedback from our part they will understand as we fully agree with them. Hope to see you there --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 13:11, 22 Juli 2009 (UTC) Einbindung in Vorlagen/Tabellen Hallo, habe gerade die Seite 'Bibberbrot' erstellt. Warum erscheint es nicht in der Seite "Brot"? Was ist noch zu tun, damit es in die Tabelle dort aufgenommen wird? Medizini 12:10, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Fragen über Fragen Hi Nancy! Gruß über den Main nach Rodgau! =) Ich weiß nicht wieweit du engeren Kontakt mit Ren oder anderen Admins hast, ich habe aber einen grafischen Vorschlag für dieses Wiki (Ren versuche ich die letzte Woche nun schon vergeblich zu kontaktieren über Xfire, entweder schreib ich und er ist nicht da oder er schreibt was ich bin nicht da, oder er oder ich gehen genau in dem Moment off in Xfire, in dem der jew. andere schreibt^^) Jedenfalls wollte ich (wie ich auch im Forum geschrieben hatte, da schaut ja aber echt keiner rein^^), dass man mal überlegt ob das Wiki in wärmeren Tönen als Design nicht angenehmer aussehen würde. Ich habe selbst ein Wiki mal geleitet und weiß, dass das für eine reine Farbänderung jetzt kein großes Ding ist (man will ja nicht das ganze Wiki an sich ändern). Als Vorstellung habe ich da als Vorbild doch das englische Dofus-Wiki. ich weiß, wir wollen kein billiger abklatsch auf deutsch sein, dennoch würde ich es sehr willkommen heißen, auch unser wiki in richtiger warmer Farbe mal zu sehen. Das Schwarz-Weiß im allgfemeinen hier ist vom Kontrast krass, das weiße Hell und alles irgendwie kalt. Meiner Meinung nach liest es sich besser auf farblich leicht gestalteten Seiten, dort gehen Benutzer auch leiber öfters hin, als auf anderen. Ich habe schon manche Homepage entworfen und behaupte mal, dass ich schon ein wenig Erfahrung mit Designwahlen machen durfte... Ich hoffe ihr denkt da mal im engeren Kreis der Admins drüber nach. Ich hoffe dass das Wiki nicht bunt (auf keinen Fall!) aber fablich froh und lebendig wirkt, mehr als die paar Links und Bildchen das momentan je erreichen könnten!! PS: Was hältst du eigentlich davon so wie im Englischen Wiki automatisch generierte Detaillisten für bestimmte Kategorien generieren zu lassen? Bsp sind die Dofus im englischen Wiki. Dort ist am Ende eine Tabelle in der alle Gegenstände der Kategorie Dofus mit Lvl, Effekt etc aufgelistet werden... Code für die Vorlage müsste folgender sein (musst du mit bearbeiten anschauen, bekomms nicht im Quelltext hier hin^^): >>>>>>>>>>>Anfang>>>>>>>> This Template should be used to dynamically create the Equipment tables based on the information on the equipment pages themselves. <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< MfG Schattenfluegel 03:05, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::>>>>'''Die Antwort bitte auf deiner eigenen Diskussionseite nachlesen, Liebe Grüße Little-Nancy 18:56, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Nancy Klar jetzt genau die Farben vom englischen Wiki wären schon nicht so dolle, aber von der Farbkomposition finde ich das englische Wiki z.B. recht gelungen. Hauptsache man kommt weg von diesem standartdesign hier^^ Und @ tpl... Ich finde solche Sachen sinnvoll eigentlich für Ausrüstung, alles andere ist eigentlich zu speziell für solche Tabellen, zumindest finde ich bei Ressourcen etc, dass das nicht unbedingt nötig wäre... Sinnvoll fände ich es also einmal für alle Ausrüstungskategorien (Amulett, Gürtel, Stiefel, Umhang, Rucksack, Dofus, Hut, Ring, Schild und allen Waffen, vielleicht auch Vertrauter und reittier (muss aber nicht) und ich fände Ausrüstungskategorielisten gut, damit meine ich z.B. alle ausrüstungen die Boni auf APs bringen, alle Ausrüstungen die Resistenzen bringen etc.) Schattenfluegel 15:54, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::>>>>'Die Antwort bitte auf deiner eigenen Diskussionseite nachlesen, Liebe Grüße Little-Nancy 18:56, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Klar, entschuldige, dass ich mich da unklar ausgedrückt hatte; klar ich weiß, dass es für einige der Punkte bereits solche Tabellen gibt, ich hatte halt nochmal alle aufgezählt gehabt in denne ich es sinnvoll finde dass es sowas gibt/geben würde. In manchen dieser Themen sind aber noch keine solchen Tabellen und ich finde es halt für alle dieser Themen sinvoll (reittiere und vertraute brauchen das nicht unbedingt, wenn man will kanns aber auch sein...). Und dass diese Kategorien existieren weiß ich, ich meinte ja aber die Auflistung nicht nur als Name zu haben, vielleicht auch das ganze so umzubauen, dass man das ganze auch noch mit Effekt Lvl und allem drum und dran aufgelistet bekommt. Suche ich z.B. nach einem Gegenstand der AP bringt, schaue ich mir die 200 Seiten (oder wieviele das sind wenn mal alles vollständig sein sollte) an... dann lass ichs eben. In ner übersicht in Tabellenform mit Level und Effekt, die ich auch noch sortieren kann, ist das ganze viel einfacher und praktischer =) Generell fände ich solche Listen für alle Gegenstandausrüstungen sinnvoll, denn wenn es was neues geben sollte, sich etwas unbenennt, etwas wegfällt oder sich bei den Gegenständen etwas ändert werden in diesen automatisch generierten Listen ja alles automatisch mit den jew. Seiten aktualisiert. Hoffe ich konnte dir nun erklären, was ich meinte =) Schattenfluegel 22:02, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Also ich find die Farbgebung so erst mal gut, wollte erst mal Kommentare von anderen (u.a. euch den Admins) abwarten, bei negativer Kritik würd ich die Farben sonst noch ändern... Die Farben finde ich so für ein weißes Schema zumindest gelungen, wird die generelle Hintergrundfarbe geändert soll diese ja aber auch am besten sehr hell/blass sein, sonst wirkt das alles zu bunt... ne dezente Farbe am besten. Also ich finde die Farben so gut wenn keiner was dagegen hat, werde die so auch erst mal weiter auf allen Klassenseiten so einstellen, vervollständige und aktualisiere allerdings erst immer die jeweiligen Klassenzauber bevor ich das alles umschreibe =) Schattenfluegel 19:00, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- OHA ja unbedingt! Z.B. finde ich die Vorlage:Zaubereigenschaften so wie sie ist rehr misraten. Die Farben kann man ja anpassen usw aber ''bitte die Tabelle nicht 2 spalten breit, sondern zwei zeilen lang machen, also dass die Häkchen und Kreuzchen nicht rechts soindern unten stehen, ist übersichtlicher... Ich helfe dir gerne mit dem Anpassen von Vorlagen und Muster, doch solltest du mich erst nochmal genau hinweisen wie solche Vorlagen Muster auf ihren Seiten aufgebaut sind (was ist nur Schau, was die echte Vorlage etc.), denn mit diesen Dingen kenne ich mich wirklich nicht aus^^ Mein Wiki damals kam soweit ohne zurecht^^ Wie gesagt, wenn du willst kann ich mich mit um die Vorlagen kümemrn wenn du mir erklärst auf was ich achten muss. Achso übrigens finde ich nicht zwingend nötig die Vorlage:Zauberspruchbox in ihrer Struktur zu ändern (also die neue Vorlage sollte auf bestehende Tabellen passen), vor allem weil ich alle Zauber jetzt auf diese Vorlage aufgebaut habe^^ 0=), nur die Farbgebung.... ^^ Schattenfluegel 23:54, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Nancy! Ich hab die Tage mal etwas gebastelt und hab mal eine kleine Vorschau dessen gemacht, was grafisch so einfach möglich ist... Spart man sich nun die Arbeit Bilder als Hintergrund fürs Wiki zu verwenden (ist ein Haufen Arbeit das dann alles so einzustellen, würde aber wirklich toll aussehen können), hab ich mal nur den ganz generellen Hintergrund als Bild verwendet und das Logo. Der Rest ist alles rein farbenbasiert. Das ganze ist nur ein Beispiel dessen was man machen könnte, über genau Bilder, Farben oder sowas muss man sich ja erst nochmal besprechen denk ich (es sei denn alle sind nun begeistert^^). Kannst dir ja mal meine kleine Vorschau anschauen =): | >>>>Hier lang zum Bild<<<< =) Schattenfluegel 12:33, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hmmm ich finde da die Töne und Kontraste zu krass; das Wiki soll ja nicht knallbunt werden, sondern etwas Farbe bekommen... Kannst versuchen die Farben etwas zu verblassen, damit würde das ganze etwas dezenter wirken. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass die Tabellen so ok sein würden, würde man Brauntöne in die restliche Seite integrieren. Heiße also ins Menü, in den Hintergund usw. usf. PS: Die Rahmen mach ich nachher noch, besonders bei den zaubern hast du recht hab ich bemerkt^^ Gerade bei Xelor kann man so wirklich das ganze schlecht lesen; kommt eben davonbw enn man am Design rumspielt und nicht alle Seiten überprüft^^ Schattenfluegel 14:08, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wie gesagt hatte ich mir gedacht, dass das ganze Wiki einen neuen Anstich bekommen würde und dass dort die Farben reinkommen könnten (wie und welche muss ich wenn dann sowieso noch genau ausloten, das ists elbst in der Vorschau nicht richtig drin). Z.B. die Blätter der Vorschau würden eine leuchtende Farbe reinbringen, aber nur am Rand, was das ganze nicht zuviel amcht. Brauntöne vll im Menü oder so etc. Dann würde das ganze auch nicht emrh so eintönig wirken... Übrigens heißt das nicht, dass das Design 100% einheitlich sein muss. Die Monstertabellen etc kannst du ruhig in anderen Tönen machen, dort geht es ja nicht um den gesamten Inhalt in den Vorlagen und drum herum der übersichtlich lesbar sein sollte, sondern zu 99% um den Inhalt IN den Tabellen. Würde sogar etwas Abwechslung reinbringen in die ganze Geschichte =) Was auch noch sehr gut zum farblichen "beleben" funktioniert ist das Einbinden von Grafiken (siehe z.B. meine Eigenschafdtstabellewn bei den Klassenseiten). Gerade ein paar hübsche Bunte bringen richtig Leben und Farbe in ein haus, das nicht unbedingt bunt sein muss für das gewünschte Endergebnis =) Was macht der Kontakt zu den Verantwortlichen fürs Design eigentlich? Gibts schon regungen in der Adminecke?^^ Imemrhin muss es ja noch einer wenn dann alles noch in die jeweiligen Templates und Datenbanken schreiben^^ Schattenfluegel 14:18, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) PS: Übrigens ist die Farbe die ich genommen ahbe (außer das hellgrau weiß z.B. in der zauberspruchliste) kein Grau sondern ein blasses braun, einmal dunkel, einmal hell^^ Wenn das aber wirklich bei dir grau ist, solltest du mal die Farbeinstellung an deinem Bildschirm oder PC prüfen =P ;-) ---- Jo das sieht gut aus =) So kann das ganze aussehen ohne, dass die Leserlichkeit darunter irgendwie beeinträchtigt würde. Wer ist denn zuständig für die Datein des Wikis? Ich kenn diese ganzen Wikia Strukturen nicht... Hat Ren in unserem Fall überhaupt Zugriff auf die nötigen Dateien/Templates? Schattenfluegel 21:53, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja klar die Bilder kann ich dir die Tage jetzt mal rausarbeiten (würde vorher noch ein paar feinschliffe machen). Ist alles kein Problem, auch mit den Hexacodes für die Farben... Allerdings würde ich mich wirklich erst mal endgültig auf Farben festlegen. Vielleicht findet ihr die ja so doch nocht so toll und für die Leiste oben kann ich ein Bild liefern (einen Pixelstreifen (1px breit) den man imemr wieder wiederholt oder auch als Bild, wie dus brauchst...) aber gerade der ist noch gut überarbeitungswürdig (es sei denn euch gefällts so, dann ists ja auch kein Problem^^). Gerade aus der Leiste oben kann man noch viel Farbtiefe rausholen, ich habe bislang dazu aber keine Eingebung gehabt welche Farbve ich dazu nehmen könnte. Du darfst ruhig auch mal rumprobieren (wenn du Photoshop oder sowas hast kannst du die Leiste ja einfach markieren und etwas mit dem Farb-Regler spielen oder sonst vll auch in Paint die Leiste einfach mal umfärben. Wenn du was tolles gefunden hast kannst du mir ja den Hexacode geben, dann mach ich da noch diesen Glanz rein... Wenn du irgendwo Probleme hast mit dem editieren kann ich ja mal schauen ob ich Wissen von vor vielleicht 4-5 Jahren ausgraben kann, da hab ich damals nämlich mein Wiki mit Farben und Bildern eingestellt... VVielleicht fällt mir ja das eine oder andere wieder ein oder ich kanns zumindest vielleicht nachschlagen =) Also ich setz mich mal ans verfeinern der Bilder und wenn alle sich auf Farben letzendlich geeinigt haben (können zur Not ja noch nachher verändert werden, wenn du ein Backup machst bevor du irgendwas bearbeitest kann sogar alles zurückgesetzt werden grafisch aufd en jetzigen Stand =) ) kann man sich mal an den Tapetenwechsel machen =) Lg Schattenfluegel 21:46, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Nancy! Am Cra Artikel kann ich zwar jetzt direkt nichts erkennen, ich vermute aber, dass du eine geringere Auflösung hast und das irgendwelche Probleme verursacht. Ich füge da mal einen weiteren Zeilenumbruch ein, dann sollte bei dir wieder alles da sein. Übrigens habe ich rausgefunden, dass die Boxfarben zwar eigentlich wirklich braun sind, doch gerade das dunklere Braun anscheinend nicht von allen PCs bzw Bildschirmen unterstützt wird. Heute in der Uni hab ich plötzlich auch gesehen, dass die Farben nicht braun sonsern schlicht grau sind, zumindest die Kopfzeilen immer... Ich setze mich die Tage dann da auch mal hin und bearbeite mal die Fraben nochmal... Das grau sieht echt nichts chön aus und gerade wenn wir generelle Farbänderungen auf solcher Basis machen wollen sollten die Farben ja für alle passen. Auch die Waffenboxen muss ich nochmal bearbeiten, ich habe gesehen, dass sich mits chlechterer Farbauflösung die Grün und Türkistöne kaum unterscheiden (bei 0% und -5%). Wegen dem Hintergrund und dem Logo kann ich dir vielleicht heute Abend schon was liefern an dem wir testen können. Kann sein, dass nicht alles auf Anhieb funktioniert (jetzt aussehenstechnisch^^), nach ein paar Einstellungen sollte aber alles gehen =) Schattenfluegel 14:23, 4. Nov. 2009 (UTC) PS: Übrigens glaube ich muss man mal die anderssprachigen Wikis ausmisten (in der Auflistung auf der Hauptseite) Das Wiki in Magyar hat zumindest einen neuen Link (wenns das überhaupt noch gibt, kanns nicht erkennen) http://hu.wikia.com/wiki/Kezd%C5%91lap Das Spanische Dofus-Wiki hat auch einen neuen Link http://es.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Das Finnische Wiki verweist auch auf eine Fehlerseite, Home ist: http://fi.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Etusivu Das Englische Wiki leitet auch nicht zur Startseite, die ist: http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Dofus_Wiki Italienisch (Italiano) fehlt ganz (ist vergleichweise sogar recht groß^^) http://it.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale Es gibt ein ganz neues Projekt in Norsk (bokmål)‬ http://lv.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/S%C4%81kumlapa PPS: Hier mal die Bilder für den generellen Hintergrund und fürs Logo. Du musst dann mal schauen obs Logo passt, wenn nicht sag bescheid wieviel das ganze grob geschätzt (in % z.B.) zu groß/klein ist =) http://img682.imageshack.us/img682/2175/leistebgkopieq.png http://img231.imageshack.us/img231/7807/logokopier.png Außerdem hab ich mir gedacht, dass man ja vielleicht auch ein Banner auf die Startseite stellen könnte zusätzlich zu den Übersichten =) Ich hab mal dafür nen Entwurf hochgeladen. http://img691.imageshack.us/img691/6849/banerc.png ---- Hi Nancy, ich hab MtaÄ eben auf die Benutzerseite erneut die Bilder verlinkt. Falls er das nicht mitgeteilt bekommt, kannst du ihn zur Not auch hinweisen (müsste aber benachrichtigt werden) MfG =) Schattenfluegel 23:30, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Skinfix #wikia_logo { background-image: url(URL_ZU_DEINEM_BILD); /* z. bsp. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/hilfe/images/4/4c/Monaco_wikia_logo_template.png - darauf achten dass am anfang images steht! bei der bildseite nochmal aufs bild draufklicken */ } * html #wikia_logo { background-image: none; filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.AlphaImageLoader(src='URL_ZU_DEINEM_BILD', sizingMethod='crop'); /* gleiches wie oben */ } .headerMenuButton dt, .headerMenuButton dd { background-image: url(URL_ZU_DEINEM_BILD); /* z. bsp. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/hilfe/images/0/0a/Monaco_header_button_template.png */ } * html .headerMenuButton dt, * html .headerMenuButton dd { background-image: none; filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.AlphaImageLoader(src='URL_ZU_DEINEM_BILD', sizingMethod='crop'); } #wikia_header a { color: white; } Finde mehr Beispielbilder unter: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco/Header_image_colors Viel Erfolg damit! Gähn ääähm mit freundlichen ...zzzz.. Grüßen Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 22:16, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bei Problemen mich morgen fragen ^^ Karte "Wiese" Hm, in der Wiese hat Supernase irgendwie die schönen Lagekarten der Pflanzen rausgenommen. Soll das so? Medizini 11:25, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Seite umbenennen Die Seite "Stadtrank: Brakmar" müsste umbenannt werden in "Stadt't'''rank Brakmar" Medizini 10:55, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Supi, vielen Dank Nancy für den Bildertipp! In der Tat, durch die Umstellung auf 2.0 wird wirklich eine Menge an Bildmaterial auszutauschen sein. Naja, nach und nach. Medizini 14:19, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Konflikt mit Ausrüstungsbox Hallo, mir ist bei den Ringen aufgefallen, das das Level der Ringe entweder nur auf der Seite des jeweiligen Ringes ODER in der Übersicht "Ringe" angezeigt wird, je nach dem ob es beim betreffenden Ring als "Level" oder "Stufe" angegeben wird. Medizini 10:57, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) nochmal zu 'Stufe' in Tabelle Ja ok, wenn ich bei den einzelnen Ausrüstungsteilen '|Stufe:' angebe, wird es dort korrekt angezeigt. Aber dann verschwindet die Stufenangabe in der Übersichtsseite der Gegenstände (hier: "Ring"). Dort scheint für die Spalte noch die Bezeichnung 'Level' zu bestehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dort die Spaltenangaben ändern soll (und habe wahrscheinlich auch keine Berechtigung dazu). Medizini 12:51, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja danke, jetzt wird es an beiden Stellen korrekt angezeigt. Medizini 09:45, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Seite "Flinkitäglichring" bitte löschen. Korrekt ist Flinktäglichring, diese ist vorhanden. Medizini 10:19, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Juwelier/Rezeptur Bin zur Zeit noch dabei, die Rezepte zu vervollständigen. Ich habe gesehen, dass du inzwischen kleine Ergänzungen angebracht hast (Verweise). Aber warum wurden die Rezepturen für die Ringe entfernt, war das beabsichtigt? lg Medizini 10:43, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich meinte die Rezepte für Ringe 3-8 Slots, es sind nur noch die 2-Slot-Rezepte da. Aber dann sind sie wohl irrtümlich weggekommen. Ich werde sie aus einer der vorhergehenden Versionen wieder herstellen. 'Medizini 10:43, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC)' Community/Aktuelle Ereignisse Ich hab das Gefühl Nancy dass wenn man auf Community/Aktuelle Ereignisse links im Menü geht, die angezeigte Seite die alte Startseite ist oder als solche gedacht war. Mit aktuellen Ereignissen hat sie allerdings wenig zu tun. Es gibt erst mal keine wirklich erwöhnten Ereignisse und 2. sind die erwähnten Sachen alles andere als aktuell^^ Kannst ja mal da reinschauen. Schattenfluegel 12:23, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Unvollständig Ich habe mal eine Frage. Ich bin heut Mitteag auf einen Beitrag gestoßen, der von einem nicht angemeldeten benutzer kam, und auch total unübersichtlich. (Schatzkiste) Ich habe mal versucht das ein bischen zu ordnen, ich habe den Beitrag auch als unvollständig makiert und hier jetzt meine Frage, Soll die Unvollständigbox oben oder Unten des Beitrags stehen? Tumufu 22:21, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) =Seitenfehler (?)= Hallo Little Nancy, Meine Frage (auch wenn sie vieleicht ein bischen blöd ist^^) hatte sich aufgetan, weil hier stand, dass man dies unten hinschreiben sollte. Da es ja scheinbar Falsch ist, ändere es bitte, wenn nicht, habe ich auch kein Problem das ich es mache :D Aber wenn du schon mal dabei bist ... Tumufu 19:20, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zu löschende Seite Die neu erstellte Seite "Nebelhafter Angriff penis" wäre meines Erachtens zu löschen. Mir ist jedenfalls kein solcher Übergriff bekannt^^. Medizini 15:21, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Hallo Little-Nancy, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Sitenotice hier nicht dem optimalen Muster entspricht - so zum Beispiel, dass die Sitenotice nicht länger als 2 Zeilen sein sollte und nur temporär auf wichtige Ereignisse verweisen sollte. Wenn du Fragen hast, stelle mir diese auf meiner Diskussionsseite - ich schaue nächste Woche nochmal rein, um dir beim Anpassen zu helfen, falls noch Hilfe benötigst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:06, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Neue Muster verwenden Oops, sry. Ich habe oft einfach das Muster aus bestehenden Items kopiert und für neue Seiten verwendet. Werde von nun an versuchen, mich aus der Mustersammlung zu bedienen. Deinen Aufruf im Spielerforum finde ich prima. Es gibt so viele aktive Spieler, die sich täglich des Wiki bedienen, aber nichts zu seiner gedeihlichen Entwicklung beitragen. Wenn es nur ein paar neue Helfer würden, wäre das schon ein toller Erfolg. Liebe Grüße, Medizini 07:59, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Neue Wikia Version/Layout & Design? Hi Nancy. Was ist denn hier los im Wiki??^^ Ist man mal knapp ein halbes Jehr nicht da, sieht alles anders aus... Ist zwar okay das ganze, gibt es aber ne Möglichkeit das seitliche Menü links wieder einzurichten, wie in der vorigen wikia-version?? Oder steh ich gerade voll auf dem schlauch und schaue über die falschen Frames ins Wiki??^^ Lg Marc alias Schattenfluegel PS: Sry für Edit, haba ber die Überschrift & Tilden vergessen ;) Schattenfluegel 17:53, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Neues Design hier... Hi Nancy. Ich setz mich die Tage mal an die zwei Bilder ran (Hintergrund und kleines Logo). Ist zzt aber etwas stressig bei mir weil die Uni wieder weitergeht etc. Dauert vll 1, 2 oder sogar 3 Wochen bis was gescheites dabei rauskommt 0=) Wenn ich was hab, lass ichs dir zukommen. Wär vll ganz gut wenn ich wüsste welche größenvorgaben ich fürs kleine Logo oben habe. Irgendwelche festgelegten (z.B. wenn sich das Frame da nicht ausdeht, falls das Logo größer als die Schrift jetzt ist), oder auch anderen beliebigen Vorgaben. Das Englische Wiki hat zzt ja irgendwie einen Contest über das neue Logo laufen gehabt. 79.220.49.204 17:02, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) PS: Ups nicht eingeloggt^^ Grüße von Schattenfluegel 0=) Hintergrundbild Hi Nancy Weißt du zufällig ob jemand hier weiß wie man Hintergründe Prozentual auf die Einnstellung anzupassen und zu fixieren? Das würde also einfach bedeuten, dass das Hintergrundbild immer so breit ist wie die Bildschirmauflösung. Und das fixieren bedeudet einfach, dass das Bilkd sich beim Scrollen nicht mitbewegt und immer gleich bleibt. Denn ein Hintergrund kann viel schöner und besser werden, wenn diese Dinge möglich sind. Alternativ kann man auch wie das englische Wiki ein kleines Bild gleichseitig entwerfen und das einfach vervielfachen. Das ist allerdings sehr kompliziert, zumindest in der Qualität wie im englischen Wiki. Normal fallen immer kleine Kanten oder Versetzungen bei den Bildern auf... Ein kleines Logo ist aber schonmal entworfen. ganz zufrieden bin ich zwar irgendwie noch nicht, du kannst aber ja später die Tage mal schauen wie dus findest wenn ichs dir schicke. Lg Schattenfluegel 91.3.245.162 01:16, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Logo & Kopfmenü Sooo Hi Nancy. Ich muss wegen dem Hintergrund noch lesen, dennoch möchte ich dir schonmal das Logo als Vorschlag zeigen und außerdem nochmal etwas zum Kopf-Menü sagen. Erst mal zum Menü: Ich finde die momentane Aufteilung ungünstig für das Dofus Wiki. Es gibt viel wichtigere Dinge die man da oben haben sollte, als Community oder Forum & Co. Ich würde folgende Punkte oben aufführen: '''Charakterklassen' * Cra, Ecaflip, Eniripsa, Enutrof, Feca, Iop, Osamodas, Pandawa, Sacrieur, Sadida, Sram, Xelor !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Achtung: Auf der Hauptseite stimmt Sacrier übrigens nicht, im Deutschen wird ja die französische Form Sacrieur verwendet soweit ich weiß !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gegenstände * Ausrüstung, Set, Questgegenstände, Ressourcen, Vetraute, Reittiere, Dofus, Waffen Die Welt von Dofus * Dungeons, Quests, NSCs, Monster Berufe * Eventuell Unterpunkte: Die dt. Übersetzungen von "Gathering" und "Crafting", Schnitzen, Schmieden ... ich würde auch noch folgenden Punkt empfehlen: Unvollständige Seiten (Nur Link darauf, keine auflistung, die steht ja drunter auf der Hauptseite) Und nun zum Logo & Design: Erst einmal: Ich finde dass der leicht wärmere Hauch brauner farbe damals das Wiki gemütlicher gemacht hat. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du wieder einen weicheren hellen Braunton für den Generellen Wiki Hintergrund einstellen könntest (das was jetzt weiß ist, so ähnlich wie z.B. vergilbtes Papier. Bilder kann man zwar auch einstellen, damit es wirklich etwas wie ein altes Buch aussieht, bei wiki ist das aber eindeutig zu kompliziert... Also der helle braunton genügt hier. Übrigens würde ich vorschlagen das zzt rot/rostbraune Kopffeld auf ein Dunkelbraun zu ändern. Passt super zu einem blassen oder grünlichen Hintergrund wie er wahrscheinlich sein wird (so oder so) und zu dem etwas vergilbten Ton des Hauptframes. Ist zwar nur meine Meinung, ich pers. würde es dann aber noch harmonischer farblich finden ;) Der zzt grüne Hintergrund könnte momentan erst mal mit dem gleichen Bild besetzt werden wie das englische wiki. Kannst da ja schnell mal fragen, ob wir das dürfen. Wenn ja einfach das Bild da nehmen und im Hintergrund unendlich vervielfältigen lassen. Wenn du nicht weißt wies geht kann ich die nächste oder übernächste Woche mal raussuchen wie das geht, je nach Arbeit für die Uni... Zum Logo: Mein Vorschlag ist hier: thumb|left|Dofos Wiki Deutsch Logo Schattenfluegel 11:52, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Layout Ich hab dir mal ganz schnell ein Beispiel gebastelt, vorerst mit dem Hintergrund des englischen Wikis... Solche Bilder kann ich auch gestalten, sie sind wie gesagt aber sehr kompliziert und schwer und nur mit großer arbeit gut hinzubekommen, da brauch ich ne Weile noch^^ thumb|left Das hellbraun das du gewählt hast ist noch etwas dunkel. Noch etwas mehr farbstärke und viel mehr helligkeit. z.B. geht für das Mainframe dieser Hexacode: #f7ecd0 Der kopf oben ist mmn schon besser als der aus dem englischen wiki, doch mmn immernoch zu wenig kontrastreich. Also auch hier etwas mehr farbstärke und etwas dunkler das ganze. Z.B. mit diesem Hexacode: #632101 Der Hinterrgund sollte eine Farbe behalten (falls die Bilder nicht geladen werden usw. (kann man unter Optionen irgendwie sogar deaktivieren solche Hintergrundbilder)). Da würde ich einen etwas farbkräftigeren und dunkleren Ton, als das jetzige helle grün nehmen. Z.B. den hier: #869f05 Als Hintergrundbild (unendlich replizierend) würde ich erst einmal das aus dem englischen Wiki nehmen (die Blumenwiese), zumindest bis ich ein richtiges eigenes fertig habe. Aber wie gesagt, das ist sehr kompliziert und aufwendig so ein Bild. Evtl geht ja auch der Fixierte prozentualbreite Hintergrund, da schaue ich aber auf der Wikia Seite die du mir genannt hattest ob das geht und wie das geht (dann könnte man noch bessere Bilder und alles viiiel einfacher hinbekommen... lg Schattenfluegel 15:15, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Meldung, Bilder & Farben Hi Nancy. Ich hab ne Seite zu melden, die keinen Inhalt aufweist. Außerdem wollte ich mal bescheid sagen, dass Aktualisierungen von existierenden Bildern nicht einwandtfrei funktionieren. Selbst mit dem Löschen von temporären Internetdateien, dem Seitenaktualisieren und vielen anderen Tricks, falls die Anzeige einfach nicht aktuell wäre, wurde als aktuellstes Bild immer die alte Version angezeigt... I.d.R. wurde das neue Bild erst beim 3. oder 4. Hochladen aktzeptiert (während alte Versionen dann plötzlich das neue Bild nutzten... Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Wikia Problem ist oder ein technisches Problem hier, jedenfalls sollte man das demjenigen mitteilen, der für das ganze zuständig ist =) Sind die eingestellten Farben bereits die die ich vorgeschlagen habe? (Ich frrag nur. wenn du keine Zeit bislang hattest, ist das garkein Problem. Ich will nicht hetzen, ich hab nur überlegt, ob ich vll die falsche Liste an Hexacodes geschrieben hatte^^ So Die toten Seiten sind diese: Xelor/Int/AP Loss, Xelor/FlinkheitI, Xelor/Ap Loss PS: Achso, ich wollte außerdem noch fragen, on die Liste auf der Hauptseite unten "Das Dofus-Wiki in anderen Sprachen" automatisch konfiguriert ist, oder ob man das selbst gestalten kann. Sonst könnte ich für jede Sprache ein Dofusblatt mit Flaggenoverlay gestalten, das man über die Namen setzen kann. Würde sehr schnell zu machen sein diese Bilder und sähe bestimmt gut aus. =) PPS: Vergiss nicht das Kopf-Menü wieder an die Anforderungen für Dofus (siehe Vorschlag im letzten Post von mir) anzupassen ;P (wenn du keine Zeit hast, lass dir aber so viel Zeit wie du brauchst. Das geht vor :) ) Lg Schattenfluegel 04:10, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Regionen - Hauptseite Hi Nancy. Auf der Hauptseite ist noch Moons Insel verlinkt, du hattest es nun ja nach Moon-Insel verschoben ;) Übrigens mit dem Hintergrundbild warte ich erst noch auf die Antwort der Wikia Admins zu meinen Fragen. Wenn ich ne Antwort hab, mach ich das Bild fertig (will nur nicht die Arbeit nachher umsonst gemacht haben wewils nachher nicht geht oder das besser aussehende einfachere nachher her sollte^^) Soll ich eigentlich 2 Bildserien für die Hauptseite entwickeln? * Die erste wäre die schon einmal von mir erwähnte Illustration zu den Wikis anderer Sprachen auf der Hauptseite, die ein Dofus Blatt sein würden mit Landesflaggenfarben der jew. Länder; ich würde da sogar die Schrift ganz rausnehmen und z.B. Englisch verziert ins Bild selbst unterbringen. Was hältst du von der Schriftintegration in die Bilder? * Ich könnte versuchen auch für die Hauptmenüpunkte auf der Hauptseite kleine Überschriftsbildchen zu kreieren, nicht viel höher als die schrift jetzt ist, die die Überschriften der kategorien verziert in ein Bild setzen (Also das Charakterklassen, Charakterentwicklung, Gegenstände, ... usw.). Das wären alles nur kleine Bildchen, die würden also auch nicht in die Seitenladezeit merkbar negativ einfließen (was bei zu vielen großen Bildern aber durchaus sein könnte) PS: Die Bilder die hier aufgelistet sind kannst du eigentlich alle löschen. Sie werden nirgendwo verwendet und haben eigentlich alle keinen durchsichtigen Hintergrund, weshalb sie bei neuer Verwendung eh nicht benutzt würden (zumal die meisten noch Dofus 1.x Bilder sind...) http://de.dofuswiki.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spezial:Unbenutzte_Dateien&limit=500&offset=0 Auch die ungenutzten kategorien könnten mal aufgeräumt werden, falls zeit ist http://de.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Unbenutzte_Kategorien hier sollte man zumindest auch alle englischen seiten oder sinnlosen/leeren/spam seiten löschen, den Rest vll per Links einbinden (ist etwas mehr arbeit), da mach ich selbst (mit Verlinken) dann auch mit http://de.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Verwaiste_Seiten wollt ich nur mal darauf hinweisen, also keine hektik jetzt ;) lg =) Schattenfluegel 05:28, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re Hi Nancy Das mit der blog/blob anzeige klingt gut. Das soll das fenster ersetzen in dem die Meldung des neuen Designs das neuste ist oder? Das wäre ne wirklich gute Idee. Übrigens fiel mir auf dass im Kopfmenü oben der Punkt "Muster & Vorlagen" nur die Muster angezeigt werden. Ich würde es wenn dann trennen, wenn überhaupt. Vorlagen sollte z.B. nicht jeder bearbeiten, nur wenn er Ahnung hat was er da tut. Andererseits würde man so eine Übersicht bieten welche Vorlagen es gibt. Wenn alle Muster alle relevanten vorlagen beinhalten, ist meine empfehlung das "Vorlagen" einfach aus dem menü rausnimmt und das ganze dann nur Muster oder ähnlich nennt. Die bildchen werden schnell gemacht sein, ich denk mir dann mal ein genaues konzept für die Menübilder aus. Über Bilder kann man hier generell sehr vieles grafisch sehr enorm verbessern (Zb wenn es geht in der wikia zeile (die rotbraune) ein hintergrundbildleistchen oder das Kopfmenü über bildchen. Das sind nur ideen, möglichkeiten gibt es viele ;) Oha, respekt erst mal dass du hier den ganzen Laden alleine schmeißt! Ich würde dir gerne etwas in Adminarbeiten behilflich sein. Du musst nur wissen dass ich wenig ahnung habe wie alles funktioniert, da müsstest du mir einiges noch erklären müssen^^ Ich kann zwar Homepages auf Javascript und html basis selbst schreiben und hatte mal ein winziges "privatwiki", kann sql datdnbanken essenziell verwalten, doch hab ich es in meinem wiki gerade mal so hinbekommen gehabt das Menü links anzupassen^^ 0=) aber ich würde mein bestes geben =) lg =) Schattenfluegel 10:27, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Menübilder & Hintergrund Hi Nancy Hier hab ich die versprochenen Menübildchen und den Hintergrund für dich. Schau mal ob sie dir gefallen, wenn ja kannst du sie ja einbauen; ohne Adminrechte kann ich nicht die Welt von Dofus Hautseiten hauptbox editieren, so wie ich es übrigens bereits bei den Sprachen gemacht habe. Falls du die nicht gesehen hast, schau sie dir auch mal an ;) Also die Menübildchen (Müssen von der Größe evtl im Quelltext vorgegeben werden also ??px. Xxx (Bilder nicht mehr verfügbar) Das Hintergrundbild müsste so gestaltet sein, dass du es nahtlos unendlich oft aneinander vervielfältigen kannst. Die genauen Befehle kenn ich hier aber nicht, die von Wikia Help oder Wikipediahilfe antworten nicht oder wenn sehr selten, haben sie keine Ahnung... Das englische Wiki hat sowas aber ja auch, vll kannst du den Admin da fragen wie man sowas einstellt, der kann es dir sicher sagen bzw vll sogar den Befehl oder ne ganze Datei oder so geben, weiß nicht wie das im Wikia ist... Edit: Ach ja, das Bild kann noch verändert werden, vll ist es etwas zu farbreich. Wenn man es etwas verblassen lassen muss, mach ich das, ich muss es nur einmal fertig und live sehen, zumal ich dann auch prüfen muss, ob der Übergang wirklich nahtlos ist. Das bild ist also sowas wie der Betatest^^ Xxx (Bilder nicht mehr verfügbar) PS: Wenn esdir auffällt, der letzte Menüpunkt fehlt noch. Hier hatte ich bislang noch keine gute Idee und hab noch nichts gescheites zu Stende gebracht. Wenn du ne Idee (oder ein Bild) hast, sag bescheid ;) Lg Schattenfluegel 11:38, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Änderungen Hi Nancy. Ich habe mal die Hauptseite farblich etwas noch nachbearbeitet, ich hoffe das war ok... Grund war, dass die Farben zu grell waren. Das linke rotbraun und das rechte dunklere rotbraun waren mit dem grünen Hintergrund zu viel, man konnte mit feinerer Auflösung nurnoch anstrengend die Schrift lesen. Außerdem hätten die Menübildchen alle neu überarbeitet werden, denn arblich waren sie kaum noch lesbar in größeren Bildschirmauflösungen (hab 1680x1050). Hab dann auch noch den Rahmen entfernt und die Sprachlinks und Schnellmenü hab ich zentriert. Außerdem habe ich nochmal die Zufallsliste eingefügt, ich find sie sehr nützlich und außerdem animiert sie den einen oder anderen vielleicht eine unvollständige seite zu überarbeiten. Was aber wichtig ist! Die Linkfarbe ist zu hell im Grün. Grüne Links und Rote Links sind außerdem sehr ungünstig, viele Menschen sind rot-grün blind und ich habe einen Freund von mir der das ist mal schauen lassen und er kann nicht unterscheiden was rot oder grün ist... Wenn müssen wir Die Links einiges dunkler machen, damit man sich beim lesen nicht mehr so anstrengen muss (der Kontrast ist etwas gering), oder wir müssen eine andere Frabe nehmen (damit schließen wir auch rot/grünblindheit sicher aus) Mein Vorschlag erst mal: Wir machen das grün einiges dunkler (z.B.: #2F4F4F (Dunkel-Grau-Grün) oder #032403 (Schwarz-Grün) PS: Wollen wir übrigens mal Mailadressen tauschen, dann müssen wir nicht so viel die Diskussionsseiten füllen ;) PPS: Übrigens: Kannst du mir mal erklären, wie & wo man den generellen Hintergrund (das grün) einstellt? Ich würde vorsichtig mal probieren den Hintergrund einzusetzen und das Bild evtl noch anpassen... Schattenfluegel 16:48, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Linkfarbe Hi Nancy das Grün ist sonst auch ok, es muss nur ein Tick dunkler sein, als zuvor, oder es muss die hintergrundfarbe der rechten box auf der hauptseite leicht aufgehellt werden, das ginge auch... Irgendwie gibt es zu wenig farben^^ Meine Mail ist nicht mehr interessant PS: Wenn du Lust hast kannst du mich auch Marc nennen ;) schlüsselbund hi hast du meine nachricht nicht bekommen oder gelesen? der bund kostet doch eine dubbel dublone in dem entsprechenden tempel, nur das kamas musste da weg. oder vielleicht sollte man eine notiz anfügen, in der der erhalt beschrieben wird. LG ice 78.94.88.24 19:50, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Oh sry, Ich dachte ich hatte dir dazu eine Antwort auf deine Diskussionsseite geschrieben.--Little-Nancy 14:01, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Set-Seite Liebe Nancy Ich schätze dein Engagement wirklich sehr, mit der ganzen Erneuerung um die Wikia-Seite. Sie sieht nun ein bisschen moderner und auch stilvoller aus. Bei der Set-Übersicht -> http://de.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Set , stört allerdings die Balkenbreite von der "Letzte Aktivitäten", "Entdecke Wikia", "Werbung"-Spalte. Der überschneidet sich ja mit dem Inhalt der Seite. Hier ein Bild damit du verstehst was ich meine: thumb|left|Darstellung der Set-ÜbersichtDas Problem erledigt sich, sobald man weiter runter scrollt und der Balken (oder die Spalte?) aufgehört hat. Ich selbst kenne keinen Lösungsansatz der dir helfen kann, das zu beseitigen - weil bei mir bot sich dasselbe Bild in der Minimierten Fenster-Ansicht sowohl auch im Vollbildschirm-Modus. Das Main-Board scheint ja einen fixen Pixelwert zu haben und sich nicht mit %-Angaben an die Breite des Fensters auszurichten. Weil bei mir wurde einfach immer der hinterlegte Bildteil mehr / oder weniger sichtbar. Ich hoffe es findet sich wer, der sich hier besser auskennt wie ich :) Sollte was unklar sein, kannst jederzeit Nachfragen ;) P.s.: Ich weiss nicht ob dies die einzige Seite ist die es betrifft, werde mich aber mal umschauen ob noch mehr davon betroffen sind - Die meisten Seiten erscheinen ja korrekt dargestellt. ^^ Camonia 09:53, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oo Oha sry dafür, ich dachte ich hätte alle bilder ohne verwendung die im system aufgelistet waren noch einmal selbst überprüft... Anscheinend war das nicht der fall. Wenn du willst gehe ich nächste woche mal alle seiten mit fehlenden bildern und das lösch logbuch durch und repariere mal meinen angerichteten schaden. Anscheinend ist die Datenbank dann noch weniger oft aktualisiert, als ich gelesen hatte... Entschuldige vielmals, wie gesagt ich reparier das kommende woche, wenn du es nicht schon getan hast. Wenn es schon erledigt ist bin ich dir was schuldig... Lg Schattenfluegel 91.3.240.21 13:07, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ungenutzte Bilder Fehler Hi Nancy... Deshalb irrte ich mich so oft... Denkst du dass du da was machen kannst? Hast du außerdem selbst die bilder wiederhergestellt oder soll ich das im laufe der nächsten woche selbst reparieren? Lg Schattenfluegel 91.3.238.254 23:28, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Daten der Klassenzauber stimmen nicht mehr Beim Bearbeiten der Klassen-Zauber ins richtige Format, damit das Makro damit zurecht kommt, ist mir aufgefallen, daß dies vermutlich alten Werte sind, die anscheinend in Dofus 2.0 geändert wurden. Somit stellt sich mir die Frage: Die alten Werte ändern oder eine 2. Tabelle für 2.0 anfügen? Viele Grüße Tgmm 17:29, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Tippfehler im Titel Hallo Nancy! Ich habe eben eine Ätherische Waffe angelegt, aber leider hatte ich im Titel einen falschen Buchstaben. Ich lege mir die Waffen nämlich als Quelltext in einer Textdatei auf meinen Rechner, und trage nach und nach alles hier im Wiki ein. Dabei hab ich versehentlich ein T statt eines L getippt. Der zu ändernde Artikel wäre: Otagebe Hammer und zwar in Olagebe Hammer. Wäre schön, wenn du das ändern könntest! Ausserdem habe ich noch einen Quest angelegt, hatte aber vorher nicht gesehen, dass wenn man den Titel im Suchfenster einträgt, dann ein Popup aufgeht, wo steht: "Kannst du bitte auf die Herde aufpassen?". Wenn ich das allerdings anklicke, dann gelange ich zu einer Seite ohne Inhalt "Seite existiert nicht". Dies Löschen: http://de.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Kannst_du_bitte_auf_die_Herde_aufpassen? Damit das gefunden wird: Kannst du bitte auf die Herde aufpassen? LG Ricku :) Fälschlich gelöschte Bilder Hi Nancy. Erst mal Sorry für die größere Verzögerung aber die Professoren meinten es wohl ganz lustig mit mir und haben mir eine Hausarbeit und 2 große Referate über die Weihnachtszeit und davor, sowie danach aufgehalst. Nebenbei gabs noch ne Woche Urlaub in USA^^ Also ich hab alle versehentlich gelöschten Bilder wiederhergestellt, deren Seiten noch existierten. Ich habe noch etwas nach anderen im Löschprotokoll gesucht gehabt und ein paar weitere hergestellt, doch so viel Zeit habe ich immernoch nicht (nur ein Referat ist zzt vorüber). Wenn ich endlich wieder etwas mehr Zeit habe werde ich auch die Klassenzauberseiten endlich abschließen, damit alle wieder lesbar sind. MfG Marc =) Schattenfluegel 19:09, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Anpassung der Vorlage Waffenbox Hallo Nancy, bei einigen Gegenstands-Artikeln ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Autoren "Level" statt "Stufe" als Parameternamen verwenden. Aus diesem Grund habe ich bei einigen Vorlagen schon die entsprechende Änderung vorgenommen. Bei der Vorlage:Waffenbox haben mich aber noch ein paar andere Sachen gestört. Deshalb habe ich erst einmal nur eine neue Vorlage:Waffenbox2 zur Beurteilung erstellt. Folgende Änderungen habe ich vorgenommen: - "Stufe" durch "Level" ersetzt, wobei man als Parameternamen jetzt entweder "Stufe" oder "Level" nehmen kann - in der Titelzeile steht jetzt der Waffenname zentriert und fett; die beiden Links habe ich rausgenommen - auf der rechten Seite habe ich ein paar Sachen neu angeordnet und das ganze als "echte" Tabelle gestaltet Arkondi 07:56, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Vorlage Ausrüstungsbox Hi, ich hab mir mal die Vorlage für die Ausrüstungsbox vorgenommen. Vorerst hab ich das erst mal nur hier gemacht. Die Beispiele auf dieser Seite sind noch nicht wirklich aussagekräftig, weil ich dafür nicht die Vorlage verwendet, sondern sie per Hand eingegeben habe. Sie sind auch eher als Anwendungsbeispiele für die Anwendung der Vorlage gedacht. Der Name der Vorlage stimmt natürlich auch noch nicht, weil er sich nach dem Seitentitel richtet. Die Seiten, bei denen ich die Vorlage probeweise in der Vorschau angewendet habe, sahen aber in Ordnung aus. Änderungen: * das Layout in einer Tabelle ohne -Tags * Rahmen um die Tabelle * Hintergrund transparent * die rechte Spalte als Tabelle mit 2 Spalten gestaltet Beim automatischen Hinzufügen der Kategorien am Ende bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das so funktioniert. Vielleicht kennst du dich da besser aus. Gruß Arkondi 14:31, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ein gutes dunegon ich habe eine frage an dich welches dunegon bringt am meisten ep und welches am meisen kamas ich bin momentan lvl 47 ein sram habe 88% ep und wollte fragen wenn es ein gutes dunni gibt das ich leider nicht schaffe hilfst du mir dabei es zu schaffen ich hätte gerne mal das kuhlos-dunegon gemacht aber dass schaffen wir beide auch nicht wenn du also mir dabei behilflicht sein willst geb ich dir meinen namen Jascha2 (Brouss) mit diesem charackter bin ich fast immer on also ich hätte mich sehr gefreut überdeine hilfe und danke das du diese seite gemacht hast ;) Hallo Brouss, entschuldige, wenn ich mich hier mal einschalte. Mit Level 48 ist man noch nicht soo unbedingt für die großen Dungis geeignet, es sei den man reist in der Gruppe. Findest du bei deinen Noctanern keine Unterstützung? Vielleicht versuchst du es auch einmal mit der neuen Funktion "Gruppensuche". Ich habe bislang allerhand positive Erfahrungen darüber gehört. Um Kamas zu verdienen, rennen viele Spieler wieder und wieder durch den Fressidungeon. Neben dem Bargeld, dass die Mobs hinterlassen, können die meisten gedroppten Sachen gut verkauft werden. Am besten ist es, im Endraum den Königlichen Fresssack zu soulen, diese Souls lassen sich ebenfalls gut vermarkten. Kuhloss, naja, wie du schon sagst, ist der nicht so leicht. Auch die Anreise ist schwierig und zeitaufwändig. Viele Spieler im mittleren Levelbereich schätzen auch den Blob-Dungeon, um Erfahrung zu sammeln. Der Geheimtip im Moment, naja geheim kann man eigentlich nicht mehr sagen, ist aber Frigost. Nicht unbedingt die Dungis, auch die Mobs in der Stadt oder auf dem Felde bringen prima EP. In zwei Leveln kannst du diese Insel besuchen. Aber auch dort gilt, alleine wird man nix, such dir wenn du soweit bist, eine kleine Gruppe und ab geht das fröhliche Leveln (aber steck reichlich Pausenbrote ein). Liebe Grüße Medizini 09:45, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Einstellungen ändern Hallo Bekommst du hier etwas angezeigt? Falls ja, könntest du bitte versuchen, die Einstellung für die Zeichenlänge zu korrigieren? Gruß Arkondi 20:24, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Schade, dass es nicht geklappt hat. Ich habe deswegen auch schon mal Schattenfluegel geschrieben. Vielleicht kann aber auch NizuKazushi was machen. Er hat mich letztens gefragt, warum ich das #replace in der Waffenbox rausgenommen habe. Mal sehen, wie sich das weiter entwickelt. :Gruß :Arkondi 12:22, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo Ich könnte die Zeichenlänge von $wgStringFunctionsLimitReplace http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:StringFunctions#.24wgStringFunctionsLimitReplace auf der Seite LocalSettings.php Erhöhen. Diese Seite ist für alle Bürokraten, System-Operatoren zugänglich, ist aber Lehr vor der ersten Erstellung. Ich werde es aber nicht tun, solange ich nicht weis ob ich es auch rückgängig machen kann! (über Community-Anfrage z.B.) Ein einzelner Syntax Fehler oder falscher Bit würde dazu führen, dass man die dofuswiki nicht mehr erreichen kann (z.B. nicht mehr einlogen oder gar die Seite nicht mehr dargestellt wird). Es ist gut das nicht bemerkt wurde, dass die Seite erstellbar ist. Fehler, die auf der Seite gemacht werden, haben fatale Natur. Wenn sich Zeit findet, versuche ich mich dafür zu erkundigen. Könnte aber dauern, da ich noch ein Nebenprojekt habe. (Ich versuche ein Bot zu schreiben der die Item-Einträge vervollständigt. Ist nicht so einfach bei 11082 Items) Gruß --NizuKazushi 21:11, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen Hi Nancy, ich hab bemerkt dass seit einem der neusten Wikia updates die Vorlagenseite so nutzlos geworden ist. Die Vorlagen wurden eigentlich alle angezeigt, ob normale oder Hauptseite etc. Momentan aber kann ich mit den dortigen Vorlagen nicht viel anfangen, ich such imemr alle über die Suche raus... Ich hatte schon versucht da irgendwie wieder was zu richten dass dann auch wieder die richtigen nützlichen angezeigt werden, doch ohne eine radikale neuverteilung innherhalb der Vorlagen Kategorie weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll, zumal eine komplette Neuzuweisung der Vorlagenseiten-Kategorien eigentlich nicht nötig sein müsste da es zuvor ja ging... Kannst du da vielleicht mal einen kurzen Blick drauf werfen? Vielleicht ists ja nur ne Einstellungssache oder so... lg Schattenfluegel 18:02, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kategorienautomatik der Waffenbox korrigiert Hallo Danke für den Hinweis auf die fehlenden Kategorien. Die Typ- und Händigkeitskategorie hatten sich beim Bearbeiten verflüchtigt. Es gibt ein paar Probleme mit dem Zusammenspiel der onlyinlcude- und includeonly-Tags. Ich habe sie jetzt wieder ergänzt. Die Kategorien müssten sich jetzt wieder füllen. Gruß Arkondi 11:34, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ----